Manhattan from the sky
by Lia-Sandcastles
Summary: Nick comes to New York to live his dream. What happens when he meets a very special, very crazy group of people? Two-shot. Rated T just in case, for language and stuff. This is my first story, so I'm sorry for anything that's missing or wrong in this paragraph .
1. Part 1

Manhattan From The Sky

Part 1

Houses passed by, one after the other, becoming more and more recognizable as the train slowed down. Before Nick could blink, they already seemed to be in the heart of the city of cities. _New York_. He still couldn't quite believe that he would spend a whole week here alone- well, technically with his uncle, who worked at a rather big record company and had settled down in the Big Apple a few months ago, but still. 'Alone' meant primarily without his parents, and that was a really big thing for the brunet. Although being over 21 years old and hence officially grown-up, his mother and especially his father still liked to make every important decision for him. For example, Nick's father had announced only a couple of weeks before that Nick was to go to law school of Harvard in the fall, after having spent some educational time in Europe. The last part wasn't so much of a problem as the first; what his dad didn't know however was, and that was the main reason for Nick to prefer coming to NY by himself, that he had applied to a famous music school here and had been asked to audition in person these days. His uncle was of course initiated- being in the music business himself, he supported his nephew unconditionally. Plus, he was the younger brother of Nick's mother and had never got along well with his brother-in-law, so he'd jumped at the opportunity to aggravate him.

Nick was interrupted from his stream of memories when the train came to a sudden stop. He looked up to find that they had finally arrived. Hastily, he grabbed his bag and suitcase and made his way to the exit. Once on the platform, he scanned the environment for his uncle Andrew. As the minutes passed without a sign of him, Nick became slightly nervous. Wasn't he supposed to meet him here? Or should simply go to Andrew's apartment? Suddenly he was wrapped in a bear hug that made all worries invalid. "I already thought I had the wrong platform. Good to see you, little one!" They both laughed. "I'm not _that _much smaller than you." "Still considerably. Are you hungry? You have to be hungry after a train ride of…what again? Five hours?" "Nine. I'm coming from one of Dad's clients in North Carolina. But if I had come from Nashville, it would have been about three times longer." Andrew whistled. "Wow…I really need to refresh my geography. Back to my question: are you hungry?" "Starving, actually." "Excellent. Follow my lead. Wait, let me carry the suitcase."

Half an hour later, they were sitting in a small diner near Central Station. Nick was stuffing himself with the "best and biggest burger in New York", as Andrew liked to express it and answered the usual questions that relatives always liked to ask when you hadn't seen them in a while. When his curiosity was satisfied, Andrew leant back in his chair and smirked. "Now to the most interesting part." Nick swallowed and wondered what he could mean. "Do you have a boyfriend?" The brunet shook his head. His uncle was one of the few people who knew that he was gay and actually supported him. His parents desperately tried to ignore this "unwelcome fact", his grandparents didn't know about it and his friends…well, the closest friends he had didn't care either, but he hadn't heard from them in a while now, so…yeah. Andrew was one of the few people with whom he could talk about it openly.

"You should take a look around while you're here. I bet you'll find it easier to find the right guy here than in Tennessee." "Probably", Nick answered, still a bit uncomfortable. He didn't see his uncle very often and he simply wasn't used to being open about himself. Andrew seemed to sense his nephew's anxiety and quickly changed the subject. "So your audition is the day after tomorrow?" The brunet nodded. "Yeah, but I'd like to take a look at the school before so I don't get lost on Thursday." "Alright, but I'm afraid you'll have to do it without me, I have a meeting this afternoon. I can drop you of after we got your stuff to my apartment. Sounds good?"

* * *

_Juilliard._

After what seemed like hours of wandering aimlessly through the halls, Nick still couldn't quite believe he was really here. Since it was technically still vacation time, he hadn't seen many people around yet, and those he had met hadn't really noticed him. He was already in love with these halls – they seemed to promise something to him, a better future, and his dream, anything he could possibly want…

Music filled the next hallway he crossed. Curious, the brunet followed the sound to a door that was slightly ajar. He stopped in front of it and hesitated. Was that an early class? Or a private rehearsal? Anyway, whoever was in there probably wouldn't be too pleased if a stranger just barged in without an invitation. Nick had half-heartedly made up his mind to leave again, but the song really got to him and he knew he wouldn't forgive himself if he ran away now. Slowly, he pushed the door a bit more open. What he saw made him catch his breath.

A group of young people – boys and girls of his age, he couldn't really count how many- were crowding what seemed to be a dance studio. A few of them were dancing; others were just sitting around and listening to three guys jamming on guitar and keyboard. Nick let his eyes wander across the room: a short, dark-haired boy was sitting on the window sill, slamming on the keyboard, with a slim, well-dressed boy next to him who was resting his head on the other boy's shoulder. They looked at each other so longingly that Nick could only assume they were boyfriends. On the right side of the room were the dancing people: a dark-haired Latina was dancing almost seductively with a tall, rather handsome guy with very light brown hair. Next to them were two girls and a dark-skinned boy. One of the girls was about Nick's height, blonde and incredibly pretty: she had some kind of 'classic-movie-star'-vibe about her. The other girl was a bit shorter, her hair was done like a crown over her head and her taste in fashion was…interesting. As was her dancing style. Nick grinned a little. A blonde guy with remarkably huge lips was sitting in one corner with two girls, one dark as the dancing boy, the other brunet and rather short. Both were singing along as the blonde at their side and another guy Nick only just saw jammed on their guitars. It was only when the other guy turned around a bit that the brunet gasped. The blonde was easily the most beautiful guy Nick had ever laid eyes on. His hair kept falling in his face, and as silly as it sounded- Nick could have spent hours watching him brush the bangs away. His green eyes sparkled as his slender hands moved over the strings of his guitar. And his arms…

"Hey dude! Can we help you?" Nick almost jumped as a voice right in front him startled him out of this very pleasant train of thoughts. A tanned, dark-haired guy with Asian features stood right next to him with a camera in his hand that was pointed at the brunet. The interruption had reached the group and every eye in the room was directed at him, making him want to hide or run away. He had just regained his composure when he noticed the cute blonde was staring at him. When he met his eyes, the other blushed and looked away. Suppressing a smirk, he turned his attention to the guy right in front of him. "Actually, yeah. I was looking for the auditorium." The blonde smiled friendly. "Down the hallway, around the corner, second door on the left. You can't miss it." Nick flashed her a smile. "Thank you. Sorry for barging in, but I really couldn't help myself." The boy in front of him grinned widely, and the others looked rather at ease again. "All's cool, dude. Easy going. See ya around?" "I hope so." Nick turned to door and tried to resist the urge to take another look at the blonde guitarist, but he couldn't fight and turned around hesitantly. The others were caught up in the music; only the blonde girl noticed him staring and winked at him before he closed the door.

* * *

It didn't take long to find the right way. Very soon, Nick found himself in the auditorium and took in his environment. The giant hall was incredibly impressive and made the brunet feel very small all of sudden. Slowly, step by step, he approached the stage, aiming for the big piano in the middle. He hesitated before he sat down, the respect almost overwhelmed him. A couple of music sheets caught his eye. Nick took a closer look. One of his favorite pieces…

* * *

"Well, that was awesome as ever, but I really gotta go. I have to meet my parents for dinner and if I don't hurry, they'll literally kill me." David stretched himself and went to the door, only to be followed by Mercedes and Rachel. "We're off, to. NYADA training course." Sam jumped up. "Wait, I'll take you!" Everybody smirked at that, except Mercedes, who offered him a gracious smile and nodded.

When the door closed behind them, Jeff tried his best to look busy and waited for the others to leave as well. Unfortunately for him, his friends didn't seem to be in a hurry. Kurt and Blaine were still sitting on the window sill like a pair of love-birds. Wes was busy with his camera, Santana and Sebastian were making out in a corner and Sugar was talking animatedly with Quinn, probably about her newest idea for her clothing line. Jeff sighed exasperatedly and started to pack up his guitar. He desperately tried to think of a way of following the cute new guy without being too obvious.

"You should hurry up or he'll be gone before you get to the auditorium."

Well, apparently he had failed.

After Quinn's comment, everybody stared at him. Santana started to laugh at him. "Oh my god, you were totally gonna do that, right! I knew it!" Many eyes were looking at him questioningly and he raised his hands in defense. "Yes, I was. Sorry for not announcing it on twitter!" "Calm down, blondie. We're not judging you, we're happy for you. And that's why we're going to help you. Get up!" The Latina pulled his arm while her boyfriend grabbed Jeff's guitar case. The blonde started to panic as Quinn and Sugar linked arms with him and headed for the door, while Wes chuckled and filmed everything.

"Wait, where are you going?" They all turned around as they had completely forgotten the two boys at the window who had started to run after them. "Jeff's crushing on the cute brunet who barged in our session." Quinn stated. Sebastian turned to call over his shoulder: "And we're going to accompany him to the auditorium, making sure he doesn't chicken out!" "Wait, WHAT?" "Don't worry, Jeffie. It's just for your own good." Santana smirked at him again, linking arms with Sebastian. "Yeah, calm down, bleach boy. It's not like we're going to embarrass you or something." Wes, who was now walking backwards in front of him, winked and grinned. Kurt jumped up and down and clapped his hands. "YAY! Come on Blaine, it's gonna be fun!" Jeff looked at Blaine pleadingly and shook his head, trying to keep the possible damage to a minimum. The short boy seemed to get his massage and grabbed his boyfriend's arm. "Sorry honey, but shouldn't we get you packed? We're moving in together in two days, and you know best how careful you are about your clothes." The group waited for Kurt to decide, who seemed to be quite torn. At last, the clothes got the better of him. He sighed, flashed Jeff a quick smile and off they went. "Come on, let's go or we'll miss him!" Sugar cried out and pulled on the blonde's arm impatiently. "Guys, please. Why won't you let me do this on my own?" "Because this is just too much fun to miss it." Sebastian said, and his girlfriend yelled: "Now move your lazy butts or we had all this talk for nothing!"

* * *

The closer they got to the auditorium, the louder they heard the music. Just a piano. Nothing else. And it was wonderful.

"Do you think that's him?" Sugar apparently didn't get the concept of whispering because her voice was as loud and piercing as ever. "Geez, Sugar, keep it down, would you?" Quinn rolled her eyes at her best friend for five years, something she had to do repeatedly. Sebastian, who tried to look through the key hole, nodded. "She's right, Sugar, why don't you get a neon sign for the new kid that says 'watch out, we're coming in!'? And yes, it's him. He's on the stage playing." Santana turned to Jeff. "You've been really silent this whole time. Are you alright?"

_Being kidnapped by my so –called friends to talk to a cute guy I've just met and who'll probably think we're all freaks? Yeah, I'm totally cool with that. And my knees are not shaking. No way._

"So…are we just staying outside? Or are we going in? Because I'm really curious" Wes said, still fiddling with his camera. Quinn grabbed Jeff's wrist and pushed Sebastian out of the way. "Of course, we're going in, but _quietly_." She glared at Sugar and pushed the door open slightly. Jeff freaked a bit, he couldn't believe they were really going through with this. "Guys, _are you insane_? He's gonna think we're crazy stalkers or something!" He felt a push in his back and heard Santana whisper impatiently: "Would you calm the fuck down?" And with that, they were all in the auditorium.

* * *

Nick was too wrapped up in the music to notice anything around him. He lost himself, not seeing the auditorium, the sheets or the group of six who had just slided through the main door. While he played on, the others sat down quietly and listened.

After he was finished, the whole room was dead silent. Nobody moved, nobody talked. Nick because he was still somewhere in the music and the others because they were still too astonished. None of them had expected the new kid to be so…_fantastic_. They'd all heard Blaine play the piano at various occasions, and quite good as well, but this…had been beyond compare.

Santana was the first to move. She jumped and began to clap her hands frantically before Jeff could hold her back. Needless to say that the sudden sound scared Nick half to death, especially as the others followed suit and applauded him. He blushed, not knowing where to look. Quinn smiled encouragingly: "You were fantastic." Everyone nodded in agreement, Sugar even bounced up and down a little of sheer excitement. Nick blushed even more, if this was in any way possible. "Eh…thank you? I guess?" "You're not used to hearing that, are you?" The brunet just shook his head, letting the room fall silent again until Sebastian spoke up. "What was it that you played? I had some piano lessons and it didn't sound like something classical." "That would be because it is not. It's called 'Kiss the rain' and the composer is called Yiruma. I found it on YouTube and learned to play it." "Without any music sheets?" Jeff sounded much too excited for his own liking and he shrinked back in his seat as Nick smiled at him, shrugging his shoulders. He left the stage and sat down next to the group.

"So I take it you're going to enter the piano class?" Wes asked, having finally lowered his camera. Nick nodded hesitantly. "Yes. That is, if I can get in on a scholarship." The others murmured their understanding. "So your family is having money problems?" Sugar blurted out, apparently not realizing how inappropriate her question was. Jeff let out a silent prayer that _please, please his friends wouldn't scare the cutie away_. The brunet, however, didn't seem to mind. "Quite the contrary actually. It's just that going to a music school isn't exactly what my father had in mind for me." Sebastian chuckled. "Oh, I so know that feeling. That's why I started studying philosophy, just to piss my father off." Everybody laughed at that. Nick glanced over at the blonde whose name was still unknown to him…as were all of the others, which only just occurred to him. "Ehm…sorry, not to be rude or anything, but what are your names? I'm Nick, by the way."

The others giggled. Quinn took over the task to introduce everybody: "I'm Quinn, acting class here in Juilliard. Born and raised in New York, just like Sugar here" (she pointed her fingers as she named everybody) "she's my best friend since high school and currently enrolling at NYU, studying art history just for the sake of doing something other than her clothing line. Sebastian here is a born New Yorker as well, studying philosophy at NYU for the reasons previously mentioned. His girlfriend Santana is from Lima, Ohio, along with some of our friends you've seen earlier. She's in the dance class with _Jeff_, born and raised in NY as well, a fate closely missed by Wes, who's only from New Jersey, despite being at NYU for almost two years. Cinema studies." Everybody nodded along, occasionally interrupting her speech with giggles and snorts.

"So, Nick, since we've introduced ourselves, why don't you come along and have a coffee with us, so we can get to know _you_?"

* * *

The next two days passed in a hurry. Before Nick could look twice, his new friends -was it too soon to call them that? But then again, he'd never felt the term to be more appropriate. The more he got to know all of them, the more he felt _at home_. In New York. He'd never dreamt it possible, but here he was, with a wild mixed group of 12, strolling around the city of dreams like he'd never lived anywhere else. His uncle Andrew didn't see much of Nick these days, but he didn't seem too sad about it, it was more like he was glad his nephew enjoyed himself without his help. On top of that, Andrew had way too much fun teasing Nick about his 'new blonde crush', which apparently was too obvious to hide.

True, he _did _like Jeff. A lot. Like, a lot lot. He preferred the blonde's company to anything else the biggest of cities could offer him. In two days, Jeff had gotten closer to him than anyone ever had, without even having to try. Nick thought – he _hoped _– that blonde liked him at least a bit as well. And if the smug faces of his new friend were anything to go by, he might have been right to hope. Although one part of his brain, most likely the one that usually made him obey his parents and follow the rules, told him that everything was going to fast and that he needed to overthink everything, a softer, nicer voice told to simply enjoy life for once. And that's exactly what Nick was planning to do. With the 12 people he had managed to call his friends in only two days.

Too soon, it was Friday. For Nick, this fact had a good side and a bad side. Good side: it was time for Blaine and Kurt's big 'moving in'-party, and the brunet couldn't possibly be more excited. Bad side: his grandfather's birthday party was on Saturday, meaning his parents would be here soon. Which, plainly spoken, _sucked_.

Right now, the brunet stood his uncle's bathroom, trying to look as nice (and hot) as possible. He tried to smooth his hair down and succeeded partly. A glance at the clock told him he was running out of time, so he made his way to the guest room and grabbed the outfit on which he of course _hadn't spent _three hours of throwing clothes around before settling on his favorite jeans and a plain white button-up. After one (or two) last look in the mirror, Nick grabbed his keys, wallet and cell phone and headed towards the living room where Andrew was seated on the couch, apparently preparing for a pizza and movie night. The brunet chuckled lightly at the sight, gaining his uncle's attention, who nodded approvingly. "Nice looks, Nick! You've really grown up!" He paused a second before adding, "Now go get your man before somebody else does." "ANDREW!" It took all Nick had not to blush at his uncle's suggestive smirk. The other man just laughed. "Go and have fun. I promise, I won't wait up and tell your parents when you got home."

Nick just shook his head and went for the door, trying to ignore his uncle shouting after him: "AND USE PROTECTION!"

* * *

"Nick! You came! Fantastic!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly when he opened the door. Nick, too, was excited, but he was even relieved to finally have found the right apartment. Every house and every door just looked the same to him. Finally, he had just decided to follow the music that was blasting from one of the houses. Apparently the right idea.

"Come on in, the others are already here!" _No surprise_, Nick thought as he was dragged in by an overly excited and slightly drunk Blaine. A disco ball was hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room, making the brunet squeeze his eyes shut. After having adjusted to the light, he took in his surroundings. He found himself in a rather large room with (for whatever reason) purple walls that contained a kitchen and the living-room, both crowded with people. On the opposite side of the room were two doors, which apparently led to the other rooms; to the left was a giant window with an equally giant balcony, which, too, was crowded with people. Nick desperately scanned the room for the few people he knew in New York. Blaine had already disappeared again.

He didn't need to search long; Sugar just came bouncing his way, dragging Quinn and Jeff with her. "You're here! You're here!" she squealed while giving him a bone-crushing hug. "Of course I'm here, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" he smiled and shook Quinn's hand; Sugar was still crushing him with her hug and breathing slowly became difficult. The brunet looked at the two blondes for assistance, which Quinn immediately granted. "Sugar, baby, you need to let Nick go or you'll take his breath away, and not in a nice way." Sugar glared at her but finally let go. "Fine. Let's go get you drunk, you're no fun sober!" With this, she took her best friend's arm and pulled her towards the kitchen table.

After the two girls were gone, Nick finally had the time to look at Jeff properly. What he saw almost made him catch his breath again. The skinny jeans fitted his long legs perfectly (Nick desperately tried not to look there for too long). The simple black v-neck showed just enough of the blonde's thoroughly fit arms to make the brunet's imagination go wild. The blonde hair was falling in his face, barely letting his beautiful eyes show. Eyes which were highlighted with…eyeliner? _Hot_.

"Are you done staring so we can say hello properly?" Nick looked up to find the blonde smirking at him. It took him a moment to regain his composure. "As if you weren't checking me out, too." He answered with an equally smug face, trying to keep the butterflies in his stomach from driving rollercoaster. "Maybe yes, maybe no. Do you want something to drink? The guys managed to bring almost everything, except the really hard stuff." "Yeah, sure. Just surprise me." "With pleasure." Jeff winked and smiled at him before following the girls to the table with the drinks. Nick followed him with his eyes and sighed. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate what the blonde did for (and to) him, quite the contrary actually. It was just a bit…frustrating. Granted, they'd only known each other for about three days, but Nick could already tell he was falling hard and fast for the blonde. He could also tell that Jeff returned these feelings- or he was at least _quite _sure.

Just…they both didn't act on it. Hell, they didn't even say something. They were flirting excessively, but they never got too close. And Nick had just decided that tonight was the right time to change that.

* * *

Some hours and several drinks later, the crowd had gone down considerably, although there were still many people around. The "in-group", as Nick liked to call them, aka his 12 new friends, had stayed, as well as some college friends of both Kurt and Blaine. The latter had already had quite a lot to drink and was at the moment dancing (or rather stumbling) across the living room. His boyfriend watched amusedly from a couch where he was sitting with some of the girls. The other couch was occupied by Sebastian and Santana doing…whatever this was supposed to be. Nick, who was slightly drunk himself, detached himself from Sugar who was babbling on endlessly about…clothes…or something like that, the brunet had zoned out when Jeff had joined Blaine's dancing. And although the blonde _had _to be at least tipsy, he still managed to look like the professional he almost was, giving the brunet yet another reason to go out on the balcony for some fresh air.

He stepped outside. The balcony was empty, so nobody bothered him or asked him endless questions, which was quite refreshing. Nick took another step towards the railing so he could support himself. Although it was late at night, the light were still shining brightly, almost blinding him.

_The city that doesn't sleep. It's really true._

He still couldn't quite believe he was here. Everything he had left behind at home seemed incredibly far away. Others might have felt sad about this, but Nick enjoyed it more than anything. His past didn't really hold anything for him and he was simply looking forward to the future. If he really made it to Juilliard (his audition had gone as smoothly as possible), he could finally live in the future and leave his past behind forever.

"It's breathtaking, isn't it?"

Nick recognized the voice immediately. He didn't turn around though; he was afraid his knees might give in. Instead, he just kept gazing across the city and listened to the footsteps as Jeff approached him slowly. When they were right next to each other, Nick couldn't help but shiver because of their proximity. The blonde noticed it, but remained silent. Suddenly, the brunet felt an arm wrapped around him, making him catch his breath once again. The alcohol had made all reserve disappear and he instinctively moved closer. Jeff chuckled. "You're already feeling at home here?" Nick couldn't quite tell if he meant his arms or New York in general, but the answer was the same anyway. "Definitely. More than ever." "Wanna get a better view?" Nick gulped, not really knowing what to say. Jeff stared at him intensely for a few seconds before he motioned to a fire escape at the other side of the railing. Nick smirked. "And where will this take me? To the rabbit hole?" The blonde smiled at him. "You'll have to wait and find out for yourself if you really wanna know." With this, he let go of the brunet and began to climb.

It took Nick only a few seconds to follow suit. The ladder led them to the rooftop where they could look over the whole city. And it left the brunet breathless. While he was still staring, he felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind. He immediately leaned into the touch, finally sick with the dancing around. Looking at the greatness and brightness of New York, Nick just knew that everything was possible. And he was done waiting for it. The one thing that would make this moment absolutely perfect. He turned around to face the blonde in whose arms he was still wrapped up.

"Jeff?" "Yes?" "Kiss me."

The blonde obliged without hesitation.

Looking back, Nick often tried to describe what he had felt in this moment. He always failed. It was just impossible to find words for the wave of emotion that consumed him when he finally felt Jeff's lips on his. The only thing he could really put a finger was how he complete and at home felt in the other boy's arms. Everything else was a blur, but neither of them seemed to mind. It was just a perfect little moment they shared with each other.

Until Nick's phone buzzed.

The brunet groaned and buried his head in Jeff's neck, who was laughing quietly. "It's okay. You should take a look, maybe it's urgent." Nick sighed and pulled his phone out, trying to ignore the blonde's fingers who had found their way to Nick's hair and apparently like to play with it.

_1 new message_

_From: Mom_

_Hello Nicholas, I hope I didn't wake you up, but Andrew wouldn't answer his phone. I just wanted to tell you that we are arriving tomorrow at approximately 11:30 am. And we are bringing a surprise for you!_

_Lots of love, Mom_


	2. AN

**Hey guys…I just noticed I didn't put any kind of author's note in my first and I'm REALLY sorry, but I just didn't get the whole uploading & publishing stuff .**

**Anyway, this is my first attempt at fanfiction, so if I got anything wrong or offending, just tell me and I'll fix it. **

**The story is supposed to be a two-shot- I haven't started writing the second part yet, but I already have the plot and everything figured out, so it should take only 3-4 weeks at most. I'd really appreciate it if you waited for it^^**

**Last but not least, thanks CurlyGleek for your lovely comment. **

**Disclaimer:…really? As if anyone of us could own Glee. If I did, there would certainly be more of the Warblers.**

**See you all! Less than three six! :***


	3. Part 2

**Hey guys…sorry it took that long, but college was being a bitch and yeah…anyway, here we go!**

**Disclaimer (for the first & second chapter): I don't own Glee. If I did, it would be the Warblers Show. With special appearances by Brittany S. Pierce, Sugar Motta and Jesse St. James.**

* * *

Part 2

Nick was lying in his bed, wide awake. Although it had been three in the morning when he'd last checked, sleep simply wouldn't come to him. Thoughts were running wild in his mind. So many things he had to think about, so much that could possibly happen. Not to mention a certain blonde boy that made his heart race whenever Nick thought about him.

_After his mother had interrupted what should have been the best moment of his life, Nick decided that it was time for him to go home. Jeff offered to take him, which the brunet gladly accepted. They held hands the whole way without anyone noticing, which was completely new to Nick, who had seen guys being beaten up because they had looked at others the wrong way in the shower or the changing room. They had talked more, mostly about Nick's family and why he was so determined to get into Juilliard and why his mother's text bothered him so much. Much too soon for his liking, they arrived at the building where Andrew lived in. Jeff smiled at Nick and kissed him once, twice- goodnight and goodbye. After making the brunet promise to call tomorrow, the other boy took, turning over his shoulder once or twice and smiling when he saw Nick looking after him. When he was out of sight, he sighed and made his way upstairs. _

And that's where he found himself now, wide awake and thinking. What could his parents possibly want from him? What was this 'surprise'-thing all about? Nick doubted he would like it very much since his mother was truly excited about it and that was never a good sign. Was he good enough for Juilliard? His new friend had assured him countless times, but he was still anxious. What would happen if he really got the scholarship? And most important of all: where was he standing with Jeff? Where they dating? Or what? What would happen if Nick couldn't live in New York? Could they be together anyway?

The brunet sighed and got out of bed. It was evident he wouldn't get much sleep this way, so he decided he might as well drink a glass of water or something to calm him down. He made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a drink when a voice suddenly startled him. "Butterflies keeping you from sleeping, huh?" Nick turned around to see his uncle standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to wake you up." Andrew chuckled and got a glass for himself. "Don't worry, you didn't. I simply have weird sleeping habits. So…did anything interesting happen tonight? Something I should know?" Now it was Nick's turn to chuckle. "I guess you could say that." "Not to be too nosy or anything, but shouldn't you be more cheerful in this case?"

Nick stared at his uncle for a moment before deciding that he might as well spill it all out. "It's just…we kissed, and it was amazing, like the best moment of my life, and then mom texted me that they were coming with a surprise for me, and I can't help but feeling that this is not good at all. I'm worried about Juilliard, because if I don't get the scholarship, I can't come to New York, and if I don't come to New York, I might never see Jeff and the others again, which would suck because I feel like it's the first time I have real friends, and Jeff is…I don't really know what we are right now, but I can't imagine being without him, but if I don't get to live here, I'm just…screwed."

When the brunet had ended his ramble, they both stood silent in the kitchen for a couple of moments. Then Nick felt his uncle wrap his arms around him, and like a little child, he just let himself be comforted. "Breathe. Don't worry. We'll figure it out. I agree that a surprise from my sister and her husband is never a good thing, but you'll deal with it in the morning. As for the living in New York thing, you are always welcome here and I'm sure your grandma would love to sponsor you in case you don't get the scholarship. And as for Jeff…just enjoy it and see where it takes you. You don't have to put a name on everything, but if it bothers you so much, just ask him first thing tomorrow. Alright?" Nick nodded and smiled a bit. "Good. Now go to bed, you'll need all your energy in the morning."

Back in his room, Nick grabbed his phone and noticed he had a new message.

_From: Jeff_

_To: Nick_

_Sleep well, gorgeous. Can't wait for your call tomorrow!_

_Good night, Jeff _

_:-*_

Nick smiled to himself and fell asleep before he could type in a proper answer.

* * *

"Over here, sweetheart!"

Nick sighed and made his way to the pompous brunet woman who had just called out to him. After a simply perfect morning that consisted of "the best coffee in New York" (Andrew's words) and a thirty minutes long conversation with his boyfriend (_it's still weird to think it, let alone say it_), he had to face the inevitable- lunch with his parents. Ugh. And he couldn't even count on his uncle's support because Andrew some kind of 'important business thing' going on before the birthday party.

_RIGHT. He just can't stand being in the same room with the two of them longer than necessary. I know how that feels…_

His mother had stood up to greet him and forced him into a cold, awkward embrace. Her hugs had always been like that and Nick never questioned it until now. Wasn't your mom supposed to make you feel warm and loved? Even Quinn, whom he had known barely a week, hugged him tighter than his mother. His father had now stood up as well and offered him his hand. A handshake. Never more. Suddenly, the brunet wanted nothing more than run out of the fancy restaurant and off to the coffeehouse where he knew his new friends were meeting in about half an hour.

_Stay calm. You have done it before, you can do it now._

An awkward silence fell on them when they were all seated again. The waiter came and took their orders. When he was gone again, Nick's mother turned to her son. "I'm sure you're very anxious to know what our surprise is about. " The brunet opened his mouth to answer when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He excused himself and read the text while feeling his father's glare directed at him.

_From: Jeff_

_To: Nick_

_We're at the coffeehouse. If you feel the need to escape, just give us a sign and we'll stage something to get you out. _

_I miss you :-*_

Nick couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He put his phone away only to find his mother smiling at him and his father getting more and more irritated. "Already met a special girl, Nicholas? Too bad you're going to Harvard in the fall, so it can't be more than a summer fling." When asked later on, Nick would never have been able to say where the sudden courage came from, but it didn't matter to him. He was sick of it all. Sick of his parents' obliviousness, their coldness, their indifference. He was determined to end it right there. "Actually, it's a special boy. His name is Jeff, and he's absolutely gorgeous. He's going to Julliard's dance class. And I doubt it's doomed to stay a summer fling since I'll be going there as well. Piano class. Andrew has already offered me his guest room as a permanent stay. "

After he'd finished his ramble, Nick looked at his parents for some kind of reaction. They looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before his father spoke up again. "We actually wanted to tell you that we've met Melissa before we departed and we invited her to join us at your grandfather's birthday party. I'm sure you two will have a great time catching up. And she's going to Harvard as well, isn't that nice?" His son stared at him blankly and threw his fork on the table. "Have you actually listened to a word I said? I'm GAY, I have a BOYFRIEND, I'm NOT going to Harvard, I'm going to stay in NEW YORK, and I sure as hell won't CATCH UP WITH MELISSA! She was my beard when I was sixteen and incredibly confused, and I broke up with her because she CHEATED on me!" His loud voice had attracted the attention of the other guests who were watching them curiously, making his mother try frantically to keep the calm. "Nicholas, watch your mouth and your behavior. People are staring." Her son just threw her a glance and stood up. "Good. Since I apparently can't get yours, at least I have some kind of attention." He hesitated a moment before he added "I'm meeting my _boyfriend_ for coffee. I'll see you tonight." Without another look, Nick turned around and left the restaurant. Finally outside, he took out his phone.

_From: Nick_

_To: Jeff_

_No staging necessary, I'll be there in five._

_I miss you, too. :*_

* * *

When Nick arrived at the coffee shop, he couldn't help but smile to himself. Instead of waiting inside with the others, Jeff had apparently decided to wait for him outside. The blonde looked and smiled right back at him before his facial expression turned from happy to concern. He approached the other boy slowly and took his hand. "You okay?" Nick hesitated for a moment, contemplating how the answer this question. Being honest had served him quite well this day, so he chose to go with it. "I don't know." "Do you wanna talk? Or would you rather we get inside to the others?" "Let's just go inside. I actually need to talk to everyone; I kind of have a plan for tonight." Jeff raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Well then, let's go." He was about to turn back to the door when Nick grabbed his arm and stopped him. The blonde looked at him questioningly.

"Jeff…I'm…I mean we…are we…?"

Said boy waited patiently for the brunet to sort out his thoughts and form a proper question, the question that had been lingering on his mind since he'd left his parents. Finally, Nick just blurted out "Are we boyfriends?" Jeff chuckled. "I thought that was kind of obvious, actually." He stepped a bit closer. "I like you. Like, _really _like you. And I want to spend as much time with you as possible. So", he stepped back again, "that's it. I know it's probably not what you expected, but I'm really not that good with grand speeches or things like that, though maybe I could ask Blaine to help me write a letter. It's probably more romantic like that anyway, so if you want to, I totally would-" "Jeff?" "Yeah?" "For someone who's not good with grand speeches, you do know how to ramble." They both giggled.

Jeff smiled sheepishly and offered his hand to his new _boyfriend_ to lead him inside the coffee house.

* * *

Five hours later and Nick's new friends found themselves on Park Avenue, front of a giant, massive building made of grey stone. The name 'Waldorf-Astoria', written in golden letters, was barely recognizable because it was so up high; the lights were shining brightly and pompously, only adding to the general uncomfortable feeling that was spreading among the twelve young people dressed up like they were going to meet the president. Although they were in a crowded place, nobody seemed to notice them; they just stood silently in front of the intimidatory palace. Even Sugar seemed to be at a loss for words. Eventually, Santana spoke up. "So…should we just go in?" The question was mainly directed at Jeff, who had slowly gone pale over the last fifteen minutes. The blonde didn't answer and continued to stare at the building. Another five minutes passed in silence, until Sugar couldn't keep silent anymore.

"We are on Park Avenue. In front of the Waldorf-Astoria." No reaction. "I mean, seriously: the Waldorf-Astoria? Who celebrates his _birthday_ here?" "Whoever has more money than they could possibly spend in a lifetime and self-esteem that goes higher than the Empire State Building." They all turned around to see a dark-haired man about thirty leaning against a column near the entrance. He was dressed in designer clothes from head to toes which gave him a rather superior, classy appearance; his smile, in contrast to this, was warm and genuine. The man walked up to the group and reached his hand out for Jeff to take. "I'm Andrew, Nick's uncle. You must be Jeff." The blonde blushed heavily and nodded while shaking the older male's hand. "Nick wanted to meet you here himself, but he got caught up with family business, so he sent to make sure you don't chicken out and make it upstairs." A few giggles here and there.

After Quinn and Jeff had introduced everybody, Andrew motioned for them to follow him upstairs. Still feeling a little bit weird, the twelve followed him like an elementary school group on a class trip; only Sebastian and Sugar appeared to be comfortable in this place that basically screamed wealth and luxury. Rachel, Kurt and Santana tried their best to follow their example and walked with their head held just high enough to hide their intimidation. Mercedes was slightly less confident and busy keeping her nervousness down. Jeff seemed positively terrified and clung to Quinn's arm, the girl being calm and collected as ever, occasionally whispering soothing words in the other blonde's ear. The rest of the boys just walked around with mouth and eyes wide open, not caring how inappropriate their behavior was, although Kurt felt obliged to give Blaine repeated slaps on the arm to remind him.

Andrew led them upstairs to a giant pair of wing doors. Chatter, the tinkling of glasses and quiet music could be heard; waiters rushed in out of the room. They were about to enter the room when Nick's uncle turned around with a serious expression. "Before we get in there, I wanted to say…I know you're maybe a bit nervous, but don't let these people frighten you. No matter how rich or powerful they might be, they still cook with water. And underneath their clothes, they're just as naked as everybody else." He winked at them and opened one of the wing doors.

* * *

"There you are!"

Nick recognized the voice immediately and groaned inwardly. He knew only one girl who managed to sound so shrill and slightly out of breath at the same. Melissa. He had been able to avoid her since the beginning of the party and now he was dying to spend some time with his new friends (who had just arrived a couple of minutes ago), but he had no choice- she had already cornered him and embraced in a weird, cold hug.

_Oh my god, what is that smell? Her perfume? I think I'm gonna puke._

When Melissa finally released him, Nick stepped back and took in her appearance. She was a bit taller than he had remembered her, her former brown hair was dyed dark red with a few black streaks. Her strapless black dress was a bit too tight for her, making her boobs almost fall out, and ended right above the knee; she was barely managing to walk on her black high heels. The girl apparently took his incredulous staring for admiration and smiled seductively: "Like what you see, Nicholas? I know I do. It's really been too long." She came closer and reached out her hand, trying to caress. The brunet pushed it aside, smoothly, yet resolutely. "Melissa, stop it. We broke up years ago, and for many good reasons that is. What are you even doing here?" "Your parents said you wanted to see me, and I know I really wanted to see you. I'm so sorry about what happened." "I know you are, but frankly enough, I don't care. I would have broken up with you anyway." "Why would you…?"

"Hey Nick! Good to see you again!" The boy in question turned around to see Jeff, Quinn and Sugar approaching him, the latter of which having cried out and almost jumping with joy. Her dress was…unusual for the occasion, but very fitting for her: short and colors all over, except a little black part at the top. Quinn's dress was a bit more classic, light silver with a strain of light blue flowers on one side, going a bit over her knees. And Jeff…looked too hot in a suit for his own good. Nick had to shake himself to stop staring before Sugar embraced him in a bear-hug. The blonde girl pushed her away and kissed the brunet on the cheek; then she turned around and eyed Melissa from head to toe. "Wanna introduce us to your friend?" Nick chuckled at her well-played condescending formality. "Sure. This is my old friend Melissa. Melissa, these are my good friends Sugar and Quinn, and this is Jeff, my boyfriend." He felt the guy in question slightly tense up behind him and squeezed his hand reassuringly to show him it was alright. Melissa on the other hand looked like she just got hit by a truck.

"I…I mean, you…your…what?"

Quinn smiled at her again. "Are you alright, Melissa? You look a bit sick. Should I take you to the restroom?"Melissa just stood there, unable to say anything. The boys and Sugar tried their best to hide a grin as the blonde took the other girl's arm and guided her out of the room. Jeff wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's waist and pulled him closer. His whispers made Nick shiver: "Do you think that was a good idea? Not that I'm complaining, but what if she goes straight to your parents? Wouldn't that kind of ruin the mood?" The brunet turned around to face his boyfriend. "One, she probably won't because she thinks she's gonna make a fool of herself. Two, my parents would probably do anything NOT to believe her. Three, most importantly- _I don't care anymore_. Let the whole world know for all I care." He pecked him on the lips and grinned. "Care to dance?"

* * *

Later, Nick found himself at a random table with Kurt and Blaine discussing their plans for the year- well, Nick and Blaine were discussing, Kurt was silently scanning the crowd and apparently judging every fashion victim he could process. Most of their friends were on the dance floor: Sam and Mercedes, Sugar and David and Jeff with Quinn; Andrew had asked Rachel and Wes was nowhere to be seen. The music was slowing down when Nick felt someone behind him. He turned around and saw his mother. She seemed slightly irritated. "Nick, honey, you've been ignoring Melissa the whole evening. Don't you think it's time for you to do your duty and ask her to dance?" The brunet tensed and tried his best not to show his dwelling anger. Both Kurt and Blaine had stopped their previous activities and watched the conversation carefully. Suddenly, Nick's mind came up with an idea.

_It's time._

"You know what, Mom? I think you're right. I should really dance with the person that means _so much _to me." "Thanks honey. I knew you would do the right thing." _You have no idea_. Kurt and Blaine were staring at him incredulously. Nick winked at them and made his way to the dance floor. Instead of stopping when he passed Melissa, who was dancing with a random guy, he made his way to the two blondes and tapped Quinn on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" The girl beamed at him. "Of course." She gave both boys a kiss on the cheek and joined Kurt, Blaine and Wes, who had just reappeared.

The boys stared at each other for a moment before Jeff stepped closer and laid his hands on Nick's waist. The brunet followed his example and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. Slowly, they began, eyes never leaving each other. As the world was lost to them, they didn't notice the whispers and stares that made their way through the room and eventually reached Nick's parents.

* * *

Needless to say, they weren't too pleased with their son's behavior. Nick himself didn't see it, but luckily he had an uncle who loved it when his brother-in-law was humiliated or irritated and was incredibly good at story-telling. Andrew later reported that the face of Nick's father lost all color the moment he spotted his son slow-dancing with another guy. In the same moment, his wife's smile became unbelievably forced. However, they seemed determined not to cause a scene. The atmosphere in the big room tensed slowly. When the song was over, the pair walked over to the two boys who were still lost to the world.

A pair of hands on his shoulders brought Nick back to reality.

"Nicholas. Could we talk outside for a minute?"

Jeff's eyes grew wide at the coldness in Nick's father's voice. The brunet however didn't seem to feel it or was already used to it. Considering that this moment could potentially change his life, Nick was strangely calm. He just nodded and kissed Jeff's cheek quickly. "I'll be right back, _baby_." The blonde chuckled at the nickname while Nick's parents frowned even more, if that was possible. The three went outside and Jeff was quickly surrounded by his friends. "What did they say?" "Are you alright?" "Will _he_ be alright?" "I bet they're gonna disown him." "WES!" "What? It's possible!"

Jeff shushed them all and made his way to the giant door, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. Kurt and Quinn quickly caught his idea and joined him. The doors were pretty massive, so they could only hear parts of what was said outside, although the parts were pretty telling: "How could you…dishonor…what will they think…your grandfather…future…" "I told you…don't want it…your dreams…I want to…New York…" Someone clearing their throat behind them made the group jump. They turned around to see a smirking Andrew. He put a finger to his mouth and motioned his head towards a window pane right next to the door. Before they could follow his advice, the doors banged open to reveal Nick's parents, both desperately trying to hide their obvious anger. They looked at Andrew and frowned; he only shrugged his shoulders in response. Eventually, they were out of sight.

Jeff looked at the others helplessly, not knowing what to do. Finally he caught Quinn's eyes and the blonde girl motioned for him to go outside. He nodded and went away, although he had no idea what was expecting him and how he was supposed to deal with. The doors closed silently and Jeff turned around to face Nick, who was staring out of a window. The blonde quietly walked over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Nick was startled but composed himself quickly when he noticed who had come for him. For a few minutes, the only sounds heard were the music and chatter from inside the ball room. Then, Jeff spoke up. "What happened?" Nick sighed and leaned back into the others arms. "I guess you've heard parts of it, so you probably know it wasn't pretty. They reacted pretty much the way I expected them to. Rejection, ignorance, indifference. I was prepared for that. No harm done." He tried to shrug it off, but his boyfriend was having none of it. "You may have expected it, but I know you're hurt nevertheless. So, let me try and comfort you."

Jeff straightened himself and held out his hand. Nick grabbed it without hesitation. It was only when they'd reached the elevators when the brunet remarked: "We're leaving? What about the others?" The blonde boy next to him just shrugged. "They'll be fine. They're survivors, all of them." He winked at the brunet, who in response just leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

Later on, the two found themselves on top of a building somewhere in New York- Nick didn't know which one and he didn't really care either- and enjoyed the view of the city and night. The shorter was once again wrapped up in the other's arms, contemplating how _did I get so lucky_ when the blonde whispered something in his ear.

"I almost forgot to ask…are you staying here now, Nicky?"

Nick turned his head and smiled at Jeff. "Yeah…I guess so."

Jeff smiled back at him brightly. "Good. I'm glad."

"Me too."

* * *

_You are my Manhattan from the sky, you look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high. But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside. I wanna come down and walk around your mind._


End file.
